<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serve by noturssis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203342">Serve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis'>noturssis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou wasn't exactly sure when it happened….but it hit him like a serve to the head. It was fast, unexpected, and the impact of it…holy shit, why did he not see it coming?</p>
<p>kghn but married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi<br/>shout out to the best beta ever, @tsukkis_dino_plushie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou wasn't exactly sure when it happened….but it hit him like a serve to the head. It was fast, unexpected, and the impact of it…holy shit, why did he not see it coming?</p>
<p>He...supposes, that it should have been pretty obvious from the start, but, Shouyou is a dumbass. He can admit it.</p>
<p>What he used to be embarrassed to admit though, was how head over heels in love he was with Kageyama Tobio.</p>
<p>Although…he thinks he just did.</p>
<p>It's not like he HAD to say it anyways. Anyone who's with them for more than a minute can see how much he adored Kageyama. It used to...embarrass him and it kinda made him feel like he lost a competition with said setter.</p>
<p>But now…now as he gazed down at his sleeping husband, sprawled across his chest, he'd admit to the whole world how head over heels he was for one Kageyama Tobio. It was jarring how quick he was to accept this fact. It makes sense though; Shouyou is an adult now. Not a second year trying to digest the sudden feelings he had for his partner, his rival...his best friend.</p>
<p>He runs a careful hand through his husband's messy bed head and smiles to himself at the way Tobio snuggles into his chest, their legs tangling even further. It had been a long weekend of tournaments and meetings and he wasn't surprised that Kageyama was worn out.</p>
<p>What, with the way he played? The saves he made? How elegant he was on the court until the very last second? Tobio was even more phenomenal now than he was in highschool, and that is definitely saying something.</p>
<p>So, Shouyou didn't move a muscle but his hand, not wanting to disturb his resting husband. And as he glances out their window, and sees that the sun is coming up, and he decides that he deserves some rest too. Shouyou nuzzles closer to his partner before letting his eyes slip shut.</p>
<p>They both deserved this day off.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>He wakes up again to a ringing noise and to see that Kageyama hasn't moved from their position, and is still snoring softly, his small lips parted and nose scrunched. He had grown out of grinding his teeth while he slept, thanks to his mouth guard. He hadn't worn it today, obviously forgetting, but Shouyou was just glad he wouldn't be toothless by 30. </p>
<p>Shouyou wanted to cry at how adorable he was. He snaked one of his arms tighter around his husband's waist, and pulled the other one up so he could grab his phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?" he asked softly, really not wanting to wake up his husband.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon Shouyou!" he heard a bright voice exclaim. Shouyou blinked hard, sitting up a little straighter.</p>
<p>"Hi Miwa-san. I'm sorry, did you say afternoon?" He asks regaining consciousness a bit faster.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's afternoon. I'm not surprised you both slept in, yesterday's game was gruesome." she laughed softly . Shouyou sighed, because yeah, it has been.</p>
<p>"Woah…I can't believe we've slept in until 2? This has to be a first. I bet Tobio is gonna break out in hives when he wakes up." He said looking down at said person, who was still blissfully unaware.</p>
<p>Kageyama, unfortunately, was a morning person. Up at the crack of dawn, ready to exercise and go about his day. It was commendable but so annoying when Shouyou was attempting to sleep in. Shouyou was used to waking up early, like he had in Brazil so he could get everything done, but once he was back in Japan, he wasn't working another job so his extra time was either spent eating, sleeping or most likely somewhere in Kageyama's space.</p>
<p>"True." Miwa snickered. "But, you guys have to be out of bed in thirty minutes because you promised to get lunch with me at 3."</p>
<p>Shouyou blinked in shock, trying to remember when they promised that, and was hit with him excitedly suggesting it right after the game when he was still keyed up.</p>
<p>He chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"I hope you didn't forget…?"</p>
<p>"Whattt? Of course we didn't.…" he trailed off trying to nudge Tobio up but he was still snoring soundly.</p>
<p>“I can hear your hand hitting his back Shou.” she said, and Shouyou could hear the laugh in her voice. He blushed, letting his hand curl in Tobio’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Okay, we forgot! But I promise we’ll be there on...Tobio get up! Sorry, we won’t be late, I swear!”</p>
<p>"Sure. Anyways, I'll see you both in a hour. Bye!" she said, a smile audible in her tone.</p>
<p>"Bye Miwa." He said smiling as she hung up. He sighed.</p>
<p>Well, goodbye to their lazy Sunday. He loves Miwa, but he wanted to spend his whole day in bed with his husband.</p>
<p>But….</p>
<p>They made a promise and Tobio would definitely be upset if he missed seeing his sister while she was still in town. Their schedules didn't exactly allow for a lot of sister-brother bonding.</p>
<p>"Tobio? " he asked softly, patting him.</p>
<p>"To-bi-o!" he exclaimed, shaking him a bit. He leant a big closer and kissed his cheek .</p>
<p>"Tobio?"</p>
<p>Kageyama groaned out a bit, his eyes fluttering open, a hazy blue staring up at him.</p>
<p>"Hey honey." Shouyou said softly, smiling at Kageyama, as the setter rubbed his eyes, a small yawn leaving his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hi Shou." He said before sighing and hugging him tighter, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Did he ever mention how cute Kageyama was when he woke up?</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Shouyou's hands refuse to stay still and instead wind themselves around Kageyama and pull them up until they're face to face. Tobio doesn't seem to mind, he just sniffles a bit, and kisses him softly.</p>
<p>"Fine. Just sleepy. " He answers, head buried in Shouyou's neck, nuzzling. Shouyou smiles widely. He's glad his husband is feeling better because last night he had dropped on their bed like a bag of rocks.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Tobio asks quietly.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. You're really warm Tobio, that's odd." he says knowing how cold Tobio usually is. Probably because he's born in winter he muses. He prays he didn't somehow develop a fever from how hard he played.</p>
<p>"It's because…I'm on you. You're like my personal heater." he proved his point by taking one of Shouyou's hands and slipping it up his own shirt, shivering a bit.<br/>
"Oh, Tobio. You're kinda freezing." He coos, his hand running soothing circles on his husband's back.<br/>
Tobio arches into the touch, yawning again before flopping back down pliant.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" he asks curiously, his eyes less hazy.</p>
<p>"It's...2:13, and we're supposed to be meeting your sister at 3. " he rushed out. Kageyama pulled back quickly with a gasp and Shouyou winced. He could already see the steam emitting from his husband's ears as he sat back on Shouyou's lap, a pout forming. A cute one but still.</p>
<p>"It's past 2??? How long have we been asleep?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and shining. Shouyou laughed glancing around their room.</p>
<p>"Uh, you know. Maybe 12 hours…"</p>
<p>"And you didn't remember we had to meet Miwa for lunch, dumbass? " he asked, eyebrow raising in disapproval. Shouyou whined, trying to pull Kageyama closer, his hands tight on his waist.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it's just, you looked so tired, and I was tired, and I wanted you to sleep a bit more."</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed before wrapping himself back around Shouyou, and Shouyou could feel Tobio's smile on his neck.</p>
<p>"It's fine Shou. But we really should get up, before we're super late." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Kageyama hugged him a bit tighter before slipping out of his reluctant grip. Shouyou pouted, snacking his ass as he made his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Nice one touch."</p>
<p>Shouyou snorted, falling backwards into bed, his eyes closing.</p>
<p>Wow, he was so happy.</p>
<p>"Shouyou, I'm not calling you out of bed one more time!"</p>
<p>Shouyou's eyes snapped open as he scurried out of bed. A waiting Miwa is pretty scary, but an impatient Tobio is even scarier.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Sometimes, Shouyou wonders if he married a model instead of a pro volleyball player.</p>
<p>It's…not like Tobio was dressed in a suit or anything, but his white t-shirt hugged him so well, and his dark gray windbreaker looked so good that he almost forgot himself when he kissed him softly as they walked to where they were meeting Miwa. Kageyama had looked pleasantly surprised and gripped his hand a bit tighter as they turned a corner.</p>
<p>He bit his lip as he saw a guy at a newspaper stand eye up his husband. He liked people knowing Tobio was his and they could only watch him. But some looks were more acknowledgement than want.</p>
<p>They were pretty famous if he does say so himself. He means, they were both totally awesome players on the Olympic Japan team so yeah, they were known.</p>
<p>He grinned as he finally saw Miwa's familiar smiling face, and tugged Kageyama along faster.</p>
<p>"Hi Miwa! Hope we didn't keep you waiting?" he asks, spreading his arms to hug her. She smiled, and shook her head, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>"Nope, I just came around the corner. Ah, I see you managed to pull my baby brother out of bed." Miwa teasingly poked Kageyama who had a small smirk on his face, his eyes bright. It was so obvious that they were related.</p>
<p>"Hey Miwa." He said , smiling more earnestly as he hugged his sister back. Shouyou smiled, rocking on his feet. Seeing Kageyama smile, his real one, always made him so giddy.</p>
<p>"Alright, what do you have planned for us?" Kageyama asked, stepping back and immediately reaching for Shouyou's hand. He obviously takes it.</p>
<p>"Just a local diner and then we'll take a walk yeah?" she says falling into pace with them.</p>
<p>"Sounds good~.” Shouyou sings and Miwa sends him a proud look.</p>
<p>He's really glad he didn't sleep in.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>"Woaf, dis is weally goof!" Shouyou exclaimed through a mouthful of red bean rice. Miwa grinned taking a sip from her drink while Tobio just shook his head, pushing asparagus into his mouth.</p>
<p>He swallowed, before pushing his hand in Shouyou's hair. "Don't talk with your mouth full dumbass."</p>
<p>Shouyou quickly swallowed, before leaning into Tobio's touch a bit.</p>
<p>"You do the same thing at home!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, at home Shouyou. Not in public. " he says laughing. Another thing he was getting used to, hearing Tobio laugh openly and not holding it in around him. It was so nice and deep. And it makes his eyes sparkle. Tobio had really pretty eyes. Tobio was-</p>
<p>"Anyways! How are you doing Miwa?" he asked her, ignoring how Tobio's arm fell to wrap around his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm good. I actually have a client in Tokyo to attend to? Seems like a last minute shoot."</p>
<p>she said brushing off her hands and leaning back.</p>
<p>"Really? Who's the model?"</p>
<p>"Lev Haiba? He's a Japanese Russian, his manager said something about making him look exotic?" she questioned snorting .</p>
<p>Shouyou and Tobio exchanged looks before bursting out barely concealed giggles.</p>
<p>"Lev? Exotic? No way." Shouyou said a snort fighting its way out. Miwa looked surprised.</p>
<p>"You guys know him?! Just how famous are you lot?"</p>
<p>"We played against him a lot in highschool. He went to Nekoma." Tobio answered, covering his laughs by taking a sip of his water.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course it's volleyball related with you two!" she said snickering.</p>
<p>Shouyou couldn't even disagree. It was always volleyball related to them.</p>
<p>"What are you guys up to this week?" she asked, and Shouyou let Kageyama be the one to ramble off about their training and other things.</p>
<p>He watched his family, yeah he could call them that now, and was so elated at how comfortable and happy they looked at that moment. Shouyou was positive he wouldn't trade any of this for the world.</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>They had taken a pretty short walk in the park because Miwa did have to travel to Tokyo early in the morning, and they were back to training as well.</p>
<p>But the walk itself was relaxing, and made him feel sleepy. He was full and happy. Shouyou couldn't wait to drop into their bed.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Miwa." Tobio softly hugged her, and Shouyou joined in with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Goodnight! Have a safe trip. And give Lev our greetings!"</p>
<p>"Will do. Goodnight. " she called before walking off to where she parked her car.</p>
<p>Tobio let out a huff of air, fixing his coat a bit tighter and pulling Shouyou to him.</p>
<p>"Come on, I'm already worn out. Do you think we're getting old Shou?" he asked with a small smile. Shouyou laughed, patting him on the chest.</p>
<p>"Yes, we most definitely are. When did we start calling it a night at 8 pm?" he asked as they started their walk home.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but it's 7:30 right now, so let's hurry up before we miss Hell's Kitchen." He says, looking thoughtful, while also helping them both dodge a kid ramming down the road on a small yellow bicycle.</p>
<p>Shouyou just smiled but Tobio let out a small coo.</p>
<p>"That was you when we were in highschool. Just driving full speed without any care on that raggedy ass bike of yours." He said grinning. Shouyou gasped but couldn't help but laugh because yes, the bike was a little run down.</p>
<p>"But it got me to where I needed to be right? " he asked peering up at his husband. Tobio rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You were lucky to get there without any broken limbs." He said as they approached their house, and he pulled out his key.</p>
<p>They entered the house and closed the door on the small breeze that was slowly getting stronger as the weeks passed.</p>
<p>"It's only October, but the weather is dropping so fast." Shouyou mumbled, running into their room for some warmer house wear. Tobio huffed, bending down to take off his shoes and also putting Shouyou's shoes in the correct place so that they wouldn't trip and die.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Do you want hot chocolate?" He called. Shouyou sighed, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of sweats. He even put on some socks.</p>
<p>"Yup! Thank you!" he exclaimed, before hanging up his clothes. He pulled out his phone, quickly replying to any texts or important emails he might've missed before stomping out into the kitchen just as his husband finished.</p>
<p>"Oh, well. Since you're here, can you grab the whipped cream from the fridge?" Tobio asked, two glasses of steaming hot cocoa in his hands.</p>
<p>"Oh ho ho, you're really taking all this cheat day has to offer huh?" he asks, smirking but grabbing the whipped cream anyways. If Tobio wanted whipped cream, then Tobio was going to get it.</p>
<p>Tobio tilted his head and flashed a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'll probably regret it tomorrow but…you know what? Grab the marshmallows." He says, already making his way back to their bedroom.</p>
<p>Shouyou lets out a squawk of surprise before searching the cupboards for the forbidden snack. He walked inside the room to see Tobio wiggling out of his jeans and barely held in a laugh.</p>
<p>"You still wanna watch Hell's Kitchen or something a little more mellow….?" He asked. Tobio was one of those people who got easily caught up in television drama, and watching Hell's Kitchen right before bed was sure to have him too keyed up to sleep. Shouyou will never forget watching that weird american vampire movie with Tobio….He was up four hours too late, ranting and screaming at the television as if it'll change what had happened. It was so cute but then Tobio would wake up grumpy from not sleeping properly.</p>
<p>"Ah…well we do have a pretty early morning. Let's just watch a movie or something. You can pick?" he questioned, peeking in from the bathroom as he washed his face.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll pick the best movie ever!" He exclaimed, already searching for the remote.</p>
<p>He finally settled on some k drama that didn't seem to need much attentiveness which was perfect. He pressed play just as Tobio slid into their bed, holding his cup of hot chocolate close.</p>
<p>"Your marshmallows are melted." Tobio said with a small smile. Shouyou looked down in surprise to see melted fluff rising to the top of his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Ah, pass me the bag?" he asks and Tobio nods dutifully before grabbing it and pouring some into his cup.</p>
<p>Shouyou hums in satisfaction. It really was good. And it made him feel so warm, like the warmest ever.</p>
<p>"Why did she run away? She didn't even let him finish explaining!" Tobio exclaimed in anger. Shouyou just snorted before agreeing because of course his husband had found a way to get annoyed by a romantic kdrama.</p>
<p>They aren't that far into the movie when Shouyou finished his hot chocolate, and still feels a bit cold. He glances to his husband who is rapidly paying attention to the scene unfolding, eyebrows high and mouth open.</p>
<p>"Tobio?"</p>
<p>"Mhm?" he hums, barely paying attention.</p>
<p>"Can you come here?" he asks, eyelids feeling heavy. It takes Tobio a minute to drag his eyes away from the screen but when he does, his face softens and he gives Shouyou a small smile. He scoots closer before curling their bodies together, their legs once again tangled.</p>
<p>"You tired Shou?" Tobio asks slowly, eyes focused on him. Shouyou yawns, and nods.</p>
<p>"Jeez, I don't even know why I'm so ready to clock out. It's 10!"</p>
<p>Tobio laughs before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Shouyou's hand flies up to cup his jaw, tilting his head so their lips can slide better.</p>
<p>"It's okay, like I said, we have a busy day tomorrow. We can go to bed if you want, and resume this another day..?"</p>
<p>Shouyou nuzzles into his chest and sighs contentedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Tobio leans back a bit and turns off the T.V. The only light on the room was coming from the bathroom, and it was barely that bright.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Shou."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Tobio. " Shouyou slurs, his tongue feeling heavy too. His last coherent thought is how lucky he is as Tobio runs a well manicured hand through his hair, the other hand running shooting circles on his back.</p>
<p>No matter how hard it hit him that he was in love with Kageyama Tobio, what always hit him harder was that Kageyama Tobio also loved him enough to be his husband. Now that was one thing he would never hate admitting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rllyyy hope you liked this. easily the softest thing I've wrote in my life. anyways, leave me a comment!! have a wonderful week, and take care of yourself &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>